Part of Your World
by BatFlashAquaven11
Summary: Hopefully a collection of one-shots following Titans East as Aqualad tries to adjust to life on land. Set after Titans East: Part 2. Prompts are welcome! Only rated T in case I use some foul language at some point. IF there is a pairing in any of them, it will be Aqualad/Raven and Cyborg/Bumblebee, possibly others. CHAPTER 3: FIRST ZIT
1. Shower

**Hey y'all! I'm just planning on this being a serious of one-shots based on the Titans East, specifically Aqualad and him getting used to life on land.**

On a warm morning in Steel City, the newly formed Titans East were finishing up their first combat practice since Cyborg left. A tall, dark-haired boy skillfully dodged an incoming laser beam as his teammate aimed an arrow at the source of the attack and destroyed it. A timer went off and both boys stopped and returned to the rest of their team: a dark-skinned girl with wings and two young spanish twins. The latter two were jumping up and down excitedly.

"¡Gran trabajo!" The twins yelled simultaneously. Speedy, the archer of the team, scoffed and rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"We beat the timer by less than a second; that's not exactly what I would call great." The leader of the team, Bumblebee, spoke next.

"Cool it, hot shot. You two worked together for once. Your time will improve with more practice. We are all still getting used to each other," She said, "That's enough for today, hit the showers." Then the team began to disperse. In a flash of red and white, the twins were gone. They arrived back at the tower in under a second. Speedy and Bumblebee began the short walk back, while the Atlantean of the team stood frozen for a moment, his face conveying his confusion. He jogged to catch up to his teammates just as they were beginning a conversation of their own.

"Tomorrow, you're going to be partnered with Mas y Menos, while Aqualad and I wor-"

"Hey Bee, what did you mean back there?" Now it was her turn to look confused. Both Titans had stopped walking and turned to face Aqualad.

"About what? Getting used to each other? We've only been a team for a little over a week, so over time-" The Atlantean cut her off once again.

"No, not that. What did you mean by 'hit the showers?' What is that?"

Speedy and Bumblebee looked at him like he had grown a second head. Speedy began emitting some strangled noises as he tried his best to contain his laughter, but eventually he gave in. Bumblebee looked at Aqualad, trying to read him. She could tell that he was genuinely confused and curious, and began to feel sympathy for him. After a moment, Speedy managed to reign in his laughter.

"Fishstick, you can't be serious right now," He said, looking back towards the dark-haired boy. Said boy had lowered his head slightly and wasn't making eye contact with either of the other two, instead taking an interest in his boots. Speedy turned to Bumblebee and continued.

"Is he serious right now?" He asked her in disbelief.

"I mean, it makes sense. The last few weeks of chasing Brother Blood and living here have been the longest you've lived out of the ocean, right?" She asked Aqualad, who looked up and nodded. Bumblebee turned back to Speedy.

"Think about it, how would you take a shower underwater? It's no wonder he doesn't know what it is." Speedy thought for a few seconds before nodding understandingly. Then his expression turned slightly disgusted as he turned back towards the Atlantean.

"Does this mean you haven't showered in the entire week we have been living together? We have had hours of training every day!" Speedy exclaimed. Aqualad gave him an unsure look.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe? I still don't exactly know what it is.." His expression turned slightly sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head. Bumblebee thought for a minute on the best way to explain this. She never thought she would ever have to explain the concept of a shower to an seventeen-year-old. Then again, she never thought she would be playing mom to a set of identical Spanish twins who can run at the speed of light, yet here she is.

"It's a way to clean your skin. You stand under a stream of water," She began to explain. It was turning out to be more difficult that she thought. Aqualad was still confused.

"Why don't you just get in the water?"

"Well, you can do that too. That's called a bath," Bee said cautiously. She wanted to get the point across without confusing him more.

"So it's basically swimming? When I am in the pool or the ocean, I'm taking a bath?" Speedy looked at him in disbelief again but kept his mouth shut for once.

"Not exactly...usually in the shower -or bath- you use soap and shampoo and-" For the third time, she was cut off.

"What's that?" Aqualad asked, curious once again. This is the moment when Speedy lost his cool.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER ARE, LET ALONE USE THEM, YET YOUR HAIR IS THAT NICE?!" The archer shouted, obviously frustrated. Aqualad looked shocked and confused at his teammates outburst. He then looked over to his leader for an answer, who was slowly inching away from Speedy.

"Uh, you use it to wash your hair," she answered once she deemed herself a safe distance from the irate redhead.

"Oh," was all Aqualad said, reaching up to touch his hair self-consciously. Bumblebee could tell that he was embarrassed to not be aware of these apparently common customs. She went to stand beside him, putting a soft hand on his back and leading him towards the tower.

"I know things are different, but you'll get used to life up here, I swear. Especially since you have a kick-butt team to help you." She sent him a reassuring smile and he nodded thankfully before returning it. Just then Speedy had caught up to them and threw an arm over Aqualad's shoulders.

"We got your back, Fishface! C'mon, we'll write out step by step instructions...on how to take a shower."

 **Hope you liked it!**


	2. Sleep

**Wrote this in less than an hour but I liked the concept. Hope you enjoy. Hopefully I'll get at least 1 review on the chapter.**

"Oh, God. He's dead. Barely a week in and we've already lost a man,"

"Don't be stupid, of course he isn't dead. He can breathe underwater!"

Inside the Titans East Tower, Bumblebee and Speedy stood at the edge of the pool, looking down to the bottom of it. That is where, moments before, they discovered their aquatic teammate, Aqualad. Once Bumblebee's words registered in the archer's mind, he relaxed and began to think reasonably. He brought a hand to his chin in thought.

"What is he doing down there?" Both Titans leaned closer to the water, trying to get a closer look. They stayed alert though, knowing that the mischievous twins wouldn't hesitate to "accidently" run by them and knock them off balance. Hopefully, those two were still in bed. Bumblebee squinted her eyes to get a better look at the boy at the bottom of the pool.

"I think he's...sleeping." She said, her confusion conveyed in her voice. Speedy looked at her, confused as well.

"Sleeping? Why would he be sleeping in the pool? He has a bed!" Speedy asked.

"I'm not sure, but at least he _is_ sleeping. Haven't you noticed how tired he has been?" That must have been Bumblebee's motherly instinct making another appearance, which it had been doing more frequently since becoming leader of the Titans East. She had noticed the bags under his eyes and his obvious fatigue, but last night when she urged him to go to his room and get some rest, he refused, insisting that he was fine.

"Do you think he fell asleep while swimming laps?" The archer asked curiously. Bumblebee slowly shook her head, and then looked back to the pool as she noticed movement at the bottom.

"I doubt it. That boy is too damn aware during his workouts to let that happen. It looks like we're about to find out though," The leader said, taking a step away from the pool and pushing Speedy back a little bit too. He glared at her for a moment before being startled by the sound of splashing as the figure in the water surfaced. Aqualad's eyes widened as he saw his two older teammates staring at him with questioning eyes. He shook it off as he grabbed onto the ledge of the pool and pulled himself out with one swift moment. He walked past them and grabbed a towel, drying his face and ringing out his hair before asking:

"Can I help you?"

The other two Titans broke out of the stupor at the sound of his voice. Speedy immediately spoke.

"Yeah, you can help us. You can start by telling us what you were doing at the bottom of the pool at..." He checked his watch, "seven thirty in the morning," He eyed the Atlantean suspiciously from under his mask, leaning in closer as if he would hear the answer better. Aqualad shrugged and continued patting himself dry.

"I was sleeping," He said casually. From a few feet away, his leader became excited.

"Ha! I knew it!" She shouted with a smug look on her face. Both boys looked at her for a moment before Speedy turned back to Aqualad.

"And... _why_ were you sleeping in a pool when you have a perfectly good bed in your room?" The archer asked, eyebrow raised. Aqualad shrugged again.

"I can't sleep in it. It's just..too soft and unnatural. I'm used to sleeping around water I guess. This is the first night that I've slept a decent amount since we moved in...I just didn't want to bother anyone," He finished lamely.

"Is that why you stayed up until we all went to sleep last night? So you could sneak into the pool to sleep?" Bumblebee asked. Aqualad nodded.

"I was hoping to be awake before everyone, but I guess I was really tired..." He said sheepishly.

"So, what are we gonna do about this? I know he doesn't like the bed, but I don't want Fishface to have to sleep in the pool every night," Speedy said to the leader of the team.

"It's fine, really-" Aqualad's protest was cut off by Bumblebee.

"I know just the thing." She said with a smile

 **ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

"Do you think he likes it?" Speedy whispered as they walked down the hall. It was the middle of the night and Aqualad had gone to bed hours ago. He hadn't come out of his room, so they took that as a good sign. They were approaching the Atlantean's door.

"I hope so..shh, don't be too loud, I don't want to wake him up,"

"Yeah, wouldn't want to let him know that we are creeping on him in the middle of the night. But as long as he doesn't know, it's fine," Speedy said sarcastically. If his eyes had been uncovered, she would've seen them roll. Bumblebee ignored him and slowly slid the door open enough to see inside the room. Lying there, on the newly purchased waterbed, was Aqualad, fast asleep.

 **Hope you liked it! Review!**


	3. Diet

**I wrote this at 2am instead of studying for chemistry so sorry if it's trash. This is the third one shot i have written for this and still don't have an actual review..just someone informing me of accidentally breaking a rule. So uh, I would appreciate you taking the time to comment after reading this. Okay thanks.**

Aqualad woke a little after eight o'clock in the morning to the smell of breakfast foods wafting into his bedroom. As comfortable as his new bed was, he knew that if he didn't head to the kitchen soon, all the food would be gone. Bumblebee had given them the day off training after a long, hard battle with Adonis the day before. The Atlantean slowly rolled off of the bed and stood up. He yawned and stretched his sore muscles, before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and heading for the closet. There he pulled out one of the several identical uniforms he owned and slipped it on just as he did every morning.

The scent of bacon, eggs, and pancakes was getting stronger and aided Aqualad in livening up. He quickly grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair a few times before damping a towel and scrubbing his face with it. Before leaving the bathroom, he quickly glanced in the mirror. Everything looked exactly as it should, except for a small white blemish on his cheek. His eyes squinted and he leaned closer towards the mirror, examining the spot. He had never seen anything like it. He poked and prodded at it with his fingers until it eventually burst. Horrified, he jumped back away from the mirror and all but ran to the kitchen to find the others.

 **ooOoo**

"Pase el jarabe."

"No, tomaste mi tocino."

At the kitchen table, the other three boys of the team were already eating. Bumblebee had put some food aside for her missing teammate, figuring he would be out soon. She was just finishing up the cooking and putting a plate together for herself when the door flew open with a _swish_ and her Atlantean teammate rushed into the room, his face panicked. His hand was covering his cheek as he quickly made his way over to the team.

"Hola señor Aqualad!" The twins greeted in unison, before continuing to shovel food into their little mouths. Superspeed meant a supercharged metabolism, which meant those two little bodies ate a lot of food. Between them and two other teenage boys, Bumblebee seemed to spend a lot of time in the kitchen. Usually she was given help, except after particularly hard days of training, where the boys would complain on the couch until they were fed.

"What's the matter, Fishface? Did you have the dream about the beached whale again?" Speedy joked while reaching for the eggs. Bumblebee looked up from her plate and noticed the look on the Atlantean's face. She met him halfway and spoke quietly in a concerned tone.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

The desperate look he sent her only raised her curiosity. He began to explain his problem, but his voice was slightly stuttering and shaky.

"I-I don't know! I woke up and there was just this... _thing_ on my face! And-and I think I broke it..I'm not sure, I've never seen anything like it."

"Alright, calm down. It's probably nothing. Now, let me see," She reached for his wrist and slowly pulled his hand away from his cheek so she could examine his face. The spot was no longer white, but now the skin around it was slightly red and swollen. She smiled softly at the boy, before dropping his wrist. Before she could speak, Speedy popped out from seemingly thin air behind her, piece of bacon in hand.

"You know you got a zit, right?" He said, pointing at the other boy's cheek before eating half the bacon in one bite. Bumblebee rolled her eyes and shoved him away. Aqualad look confused.

"A what?" Bumblebee sighed.

"A zit. It's just a little one. Don't worry about it, everybody gets them. It'll go away in a few days." She told him reassuringly. He slowly nodded, comprehending everything that she had just told him. Many questions flooded his mind and he went ahead and asked one.

"How did I get it?" The dark-skinned girl grabbed her food as well as the plate she had made for Aqualad and took them to the table with the others, motioning for the boy to follow. Speedy also followed her and all three sat down next to the twins. She thought for a moment before returning to his question.

"Well, there's multiple causes for them. Hormones, stress, diet-"

"Diet! That has to be it! All the grease and fat and oil from the food I've been eating since I moved up here!"

"It's possible" Bumblebee replied.

"So what are you going to do about it? You can't just not eat; not with the workouts the Queen Bee puts us through." Speedy asked, shooting a glance at his female teammate and leader as he mentioned her. The entire table had their eyes focused on Aqualad, waiting for him to reply. He seemed to be deep in thought, trying to come up with a solution. Suddenly, a metaphorical light bulb appeared over his head and his face lit up.

"I know! I'll just go back to my old diet!"

"Which was?" Bee inquired.

"Uh, mostly seaweed." The rest of the team's faces shot him a disgusted looks.

"Dude, ew." Speedy commented.

"Is that all Atlanteans eat? Seaweed?" Bumblebee asked, curious once again. Aqualad shook his head.

"No, actually most Atlanteans do eat fish. Raw fish, obviously. But, uh, due to a...bad experience, I choose not to do so." Aqualad replied, paling slightly at the memory. As a child, he was friends with a small flounder named Charlie. One day, he ate Charlie's brother. Talk about traumatizing for all involved. He vowed that he would never eat a sea creature ever again, and he has kept that vow for nearly twelve years.

"Don't think you're not going to tell me this story one day, because you are." Speedy announced, eyeing the Atlantean.

"And besides the fact that it sounds disgusting, we have way too many resources up here for you to only be eating seaweed. How much would you even have to eat? That stuff can't be calorically dense." The archer continued.

"For once, I actually agree with him. You're going to need more protein than some ocean grass can provide if you want to recover from training with me," Bumblebee added. Speedy's masked eyes widened in surprised as she agreed with him and his mouth turned into a smirk.

"Well, I'm not going to keep eating like this if it is going to cause my skin to blow up." Aqualad argued.

"I think you mean "break out"...but maybe you're both right..." Bee trailed off, a knowing and evil smirk appearing on her face.

The boys all exchanged glances that said ' _well, this can't be good_ ' and audibly gulped before turning their attention back to their only female teammate. She stood up to address the young team.

"I'm going to go throw out the junk food in the tower. I think it's time we all went Paleo"

 **So for those of you that don't know, Paleo is also known as the "caveman diet" so you only eat that basically come from nature, or in a sense, you can only eat something if a caveman could've eaten it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I would appreciate a review if you have the 30 seconds to spare.**


End file.
